In recent years, the above portable information terminals each equipped with a touch panel have become widespread. Some portable information terminals of this type are each equipped with an imaging device (i.e., a camera). Shutter systems adopted by the imaging devices include mechanical ones and electrical ones. The electrical shutter systems include one type configured to release a shutter by displaying a shutter-icon on a display screen and depressing (or touching) the shutter-icon, and another type configured to release the shutter by touching a part of an object displayed on a display screen. On the other hand, one of the shutter systems of the mechanical type is configured to release the shutter by depressing a mechanical shutter button.
When image-capturing is performed by a portable information terminal equipped with an imaging device, camera shake may occur due to vibration and inclination of a casing at depression of a shutter. Particularly, portable information terminals are manufactured compact and light from view point of portability. Accordingly, camera shake may occur even only by touching a touch panel. Camera shake occurs in any of the above three types of shutter systems.
One example of reducing camera shake at release of a shutter is described in PTL 1. Camera equipment described in PTL 1 is adapted to generate a signal for capturing a captured image into a recording medium in a state of half-pushing a shutter.